EL OCASO DEL INNOMBRABLE
by fifiluisz96
Summary: Esta es una historia en la que hp no existe ya uqe los lkibros los inventaron canuto y cornamenta.espero les guste.dentro de 2 semanas subo el que viene.
1. Montevideo, Uruguay

El ocaso del innombrable

**CAPITULO I: Montevideo, Uruguay.**

Violet Wilkins se encontraba en su habitación. Contemplando desde su ventana, la hermosa luna llena. Debería encontrarse durmiendo. Ya que mañana tenía liceo. Si señoras y señores a pesar de ser nada más ni nada menos que sábado ¡tenia clase! .Claro, como iba a liceo público. Tenia que levantarse a las ¡9 y media de la mañana! , ¡¿Dónde se vio eso? , ¡Madrugar un sábado! .

Mientras Clara estaba despotricando contra todo y contra todos los que tenían algo de culpa por el hecho de que tuviese que madrugar un sábado (y eso que ya estaban a mediados de septiembre, y en 2 meses terminaría su 3º curso), alguien forzaba la puerta con un simple _alohomora_. Hecho del cual nuestra rubia amiga, no se entero, aunque sus padres si, (ya que habían colocado un hechizo en la sala, el cual les avisaba si había alguien allí), al pasar por el cuarto de violet la vieron en la ventana, así que bajaron corriendo con sus varitas en alto. Se sentía la magia negra en el aire…

— ¿qué haces aquí, Tom? — preguntó Clara Gaunt (la madre de violet) al verlo.

— Eso Riddle, ¿por qué irrumpes así en nuestro hogar? —hablo Mikel Wilkins

— ¿Dónde está la educación?, ¿qué diría Dumbldore? — dijo con sorna riddle.

— he preguntado ¿Qué, que diablos haces aquí, Tom? — Clara lo dijo con una tranquilidad en la voz que denotaba peligro. El sr. Wilkins notando esto miró a su esposa, la conocía desde los once años, tiempo más que suficiente para saber que esa voz (con la cual había hablado) sólo significaba una cosa: una amenaza. Se fijó en sus ojos, ésta miraba a Riddle (no le sacaba los ojo de encima) su mirada era fría, de hielo, de temer.

— el porque de mi visita ya lo saben, quiero a mi sobrina, la llevare conmigo. Tiene un gran poder, mayor que el de Dombuldore me atrevería a decir ser hermanita. — Los ojos de Clara se abrieron tanto que casi se le salen — ¿Te sorprende que te llame así?, ¿hermanita?

— Yo no soy tu hermana, ¡eres un ASESINO!, yo solo tuve un hermano, y este murió minutos antes de que yo naciera. Podría decirse que murió junto con mamá. — dijo Clara y lo escupió. Gesto que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo a su hermano.

—Eso lo pagaras. Una verdadera lastima, hubieses sido la mejor de mis motifagos, oh si hermanita— afirmó al verla cara de su parienta. — lo logré, los muggles y mestizos lo pagaran, morirán, y Lord Voldemort se alzará al poder — termino de decir esto con cara de orgullo, la cual desapareció de su rostro casi al instante en que clara se hecho a reír, esto no le había causado la mínima gracia al lord. Su cara de orgullo cambio a una de furia. — ¡Cállate estúpida, o te matare! — esto tampoco surtió efecto alguno, por lo que tom lleno de ira, alzó su varita y pronunció la maldición cruciatus, pero esta no le dio a Clara (la cual de tanto reír había soltado la varita, gran error, por lo tanto estaba indefensa), sino que le dio a Mikel, su esposo, el cual al haber visto la situación de clara se había interpuesto entre la maldición y ella, olvidándose que era mago y que un simple _protego_ bastaría.

— ahhhhhhhhh! Nun-c-ca, AHH, s-se ira co-co-n vos— dijo Mikel volviendo al tema que le competía, su hija, por lo que se escucho otro _cruccio —_AHHHHHHH! — _Cruccio _— AHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHH! — _AVADA KEDAVRA!. — _así fue como, luego de un "las amo" la maldición asesina le dio de lleno en el pecho.

— Valor Gryffindor —dijo con sorna — siempre dije que eran unos idiotas, no entiendo como fue que terminaste ahí — dijo con frustración — no logro entender como una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin pudo parar allí. Debes ser tan sangre sucia como nuestro impuro padre.

— ¡no lo llames así, es tu padre! — le gritó mientras una lagrima le corría por la mejilla, solitaria.

— nunca lo fue. Y en el caso de que si, ya me he encargado de él. — dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

— hay algo que me resulta irónico, odias a los mestizos cuando tu eres uno. Dime algo Tommy ¿acaso tus seguidores sangre pura están al tanto de tu situación? ¿Eh? M-E-S-T-I-Z-O. — Le dijo clara colérica. Disfrutando de la cara de ira de su hermano — sabía que se estaba preparando para matarla así que recogió su varita y con un _experto patronum _con forma de leona_, _comenzó el duelo, iba muy parejo. Y luego entre _cruciatus_, _desmaius_,_ protegos_ y muchos otros, Clara callo al piso con su varita lejos de ella.

Sabía que se estaba preparando para matarla por eso jugó su última carta — ¿pensaste que sabiendo que andabas tras ella la dejaríamos aquí? — esto encolerizó mucho más al Lord y le lanzó el avada. — Te amo hija, confía en él—miró a su hermano y segundos antes de que la maldición la alcanzase le dijo — nunca será tuya — y murió. La maldición la había alcanzado.

El lord busco y busco por toda la casa, y, aún así, no la encontró. — ¿me habrá dicho la verdad? Patio la cama del cuarto de Clara, frustrado, cogió una fotografía de Violet y se fue echo una furia. No sin antes echar una maldición de magia negra. Si alguien entraba a la casa sufriría 20 cruciatus juntos.


	2. A la luz de la luna y el amantecer

El ocaso del innombrable…

**CAPITULO II: a la luz de la luna y el amanecer.**

Violet se encontraba recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol en un oscuro bosque, recordando de que manera había llegado allí junto con un misterioso baúl que todavía no había abierto, y el porque de una sed de venganza y tristeza hacia sus padres muertos.

_(FlashBlack)_

_Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando de repente sintió unos pasos bajar literalmente corriendo por las escaleras. _

_Salió de su cuarto para ver que ocurría y se encontró con las cabezas de sus padres hablando con un completo extraño. Éste decía que era su sobrina, solo llego a escuchar hasta ahí. Se había distraído mirando como los tres empuñaban un palo fino. Los creyó locos, a todos, tanto a sus padres como a su supuesto tío. _

_Estuvo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo escucho la parte en que su madre le decía al extraño:_

— _Yo no soy tu hermana, ¡eres un ASESINO!, yo solo tuve un hermano, y este murió minutos antes de que yo naciera. Podría decirse que murió junto con mamá. — dijo Clara y lo escupió.. Gesto que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo a su hermano._

—_Eso lo pagaras. Una verdadera lastima, hubieses sido la mejor de mis motifagos, oh si hermanita— afirmó al verla cara de su parienta. — lo logré, los muggles y mestizos lo pagaran, morirán, y Lord Voldemort se alzará al poder — termino de decir esto con cara de orgullo, la cual desapareció de su rostro casi al instante en que clara se hecho a reír, esto no le había causado la mínima gracia al lord. Su cara de orgullo cambio a una de furia. — ¡Cállate estúpida, o te matare! — esto tampoco surtió efecto alguno, por lo que tom lleno de ira, alzó su varita y pronunció la maldición cruciatus, pero esta no le dio a Clara (la cual de tanto reír se le había caído la varita, por lo tanto estaba indefensa), sino que le dio a Mikel, su esposo, el cual al haber visto la situación de clara se había interpuesto entre la maldición y ella, olvidándose que era mago y que un simple protego bastaría._

— _ahhhhhhhhh__! Nun-c-ca, AHH, s-se ira co-co-n vos— dijo Mikel volviendo al tema que le competía, su hija, por lo que se escucho otro cruccio —AHHHHHHH! — Cruccio — AHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHH! — AVADA KEDAVRA!. — así fue como, luego de un "las amo" la maldición asesina le dio de lleno en el pecho._

— _Valor Gryffindor —dijo con sorna — siempre dije que eran unos idiotas, no entiendo como fue que terminaste ahí — dijo con frustración — no logro entender como una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin pudo parar allí. Debes ser tan sangre sucia como nuestro impuro padre._

— _¡no lo llames así, es tu padre! — le gritó mientras una lagrima le corría por la mejilla, solitaria._

— _nunca lo fue. Y en el caso de que si, ya me he encargado de él. — dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro._

_Había visto como ese palo mataba a su padre e intuía que su madre llegaría al mismo fin fue ahí cundo la vio. Una leona plateada, la estaba llamando desde la habitación de sus padres. Ella fue con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sabía que el hombre recorrería todo su cuarto primero. Una vez dentro, el animal se dirigió a un baúl sobre el que se encontraba una carta, esta decía: en caso de que hallamos muerto toca el baúl. Pregunta por dombuldore. No hables con nadie más... Escucho la voz de su madre — te amo hija, confía en él— escucho que provenía del animal plateado. Fue ahí cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia allí por alguna razón supo que el no era la persona en la cual debía confiar. Así que aprovecho que la ventana estaba abierta y salió con la extraña nota en la mano. Una vez que se fue, luego de golpear la cama de sus padres y tomar una foto suya, violet entro a la habitación y automáticamente sintió como miles y miles de agujas se incrustaban en su piel, Como miles y miles de cuchillos la cortaban. Como la latigueaban en la espalda. Arrastrándose llego al baúl. Lo toco y de un cinchón en el estomago sintió como la apretaban y tiraban. Soltó el baúl, este le quemaba y aterrizo en una especie de bosque oscuro. Muy malherida se recostó en un tronco y empezó a revivir lo que había sucedido en Montevideo._

_(FinFlashBlack)_

Le cayó una lágrima de impotencia, de rabia. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un impotente ciervo se le acercaba y mal como estaba le gritó.

— ¡mátame! ¡Me aras un favor! ¡Ven! ¡Mis padres han muerto que más da que muera! ¡Estoy sola y mal herida! ¡Hazme el favor de mátame!— Sabia que donde el animal se viniese en sima no podría hacer nada al fin y al cabo estaba prácticamente muerta de dolor. Solo se mantenía despierta porque ese bosque no era de fiar. Ojala ese animal la matara, no tendría que seguir sufriendo.

Entonces el ciervo la miro fijamente y luego de unos segundos se convirtió en humano (uno muy apuesto por cierto), la miro con cara de comprensión, miedo y preocupación.

— ¿co-co-como has hecho eso? ¿Quien eres?

Vio como este sacaba un palo parecido al los que había visto en su casa.

— ¡no, no esa cosa no la utilizaras conmigo!

Entonces él hizo algo que no se lo esperaba: la abraso, y la miro a los ojos dándole a entender que no le aria daño. Fue ahí cuando ella supo que podría confiar en él ella. En los ojos le estaba mostrando su alma. Violet asintió.

— -_idom cmbiare lengua!_ , Bien creo que eso basta, ¿que te ha pasado? —dijo el extraño hablando para si mismo, como si haciéndose esa pregunta supiese que le había sucedido.

—vi-vi-violet, mi nombre es Violet Wilkins, gracias, ¿qui-quien eres tu? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me has hecho? — habló violet tocándose la garganta.

—bueno violet, estamos en el bosque prohibido de howarts y dado que hablabas otro idioma decidí hechizarte para que podamos entendernos. Son las 5 de la madrugada, tienes suerte. Valla que si la tienes. — Dijo viendo como el sol se asomaba. — ah si, me llamo James, James Potter. — dijo james viendo el cuerpo de la niña. — ¿Qué te paso?

—mis padres están, están, mu-muertos un… ¡mi supuesto tío lo mato!— esto ultimo lo dijo llorando y con un odio contenido en la voz que a james le impresionó. — ¿puedes llevarme con un tal dombuldore?

— ¿puedes caminar o te cargo? — pregunto james al ver como la chica se ponía de pie y apenas podía caminar.

— Yo puedo sola. — ni bien termino de decir esto se cayo al piso y por la lagrima que james vio en su cara supuso que le debió de haber dolido.

— Deja que te cargue, no seas una nena caprichosa. —Y antes de que violet le respondiese la tomo en brazos.

— está bien, de todas formas eres mas caprichoso que yo ahjs— james le había apoyado el brazo sobre su espalda y a esta le había dolido, pero no quiso quejarse ya estaba haciendo demasiado por ella sin siquiera conocerla.

—perdón, yo…, no quise…—trato de excusarse james que había notado la cara de nuestra amiga. Violet le cayo, diciéndole que el no había tenido la culpa que un maniático hubiese hechizado su casa. — de todas formas, yo, lo siento.

…

Estaban llegando a una casa vieja, (james le había dicho que se la llamaba "la casa de los gritos") cuando violet se dio cuenta que algo les faltaba.

—mi baúl, me lo olvide, tengo que regresar, james podrías …—pero james no la dejo terminar.

— lo eh encogido y guardado en el bolsillo de la túnica. —dijo james evitando que violet se bajase y volviese hacia atrás. — a demás no pensarías ir sola, es peligroso estas lastimada y me tienes a mi para que te acompañe.—le medio que regaño con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la casa de los gritos, entraron— quédate aquí, enseguida volvemos. — le dijo james.

— ¿Cómo que volvemos?— tarde. Violet reacciono tarde, ya que cuando se decidió a hablar james ya había subido las escaleras.

— ¿Tu quien eres? — le pregunto un chico de ojos azules tirando a grisáceos. Amenazándola con un palo. Violet ya estaba empezando a sentirse fastidiada con esos palitos.

— ¿quien eres tu? — le dijo violet con pose arrogante. No se iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente, después de todo tenía a un ciervo en la planta alta.

— lo siento, no me queda otra opción. _Obli…_

—JAMES, ME APUNTAN CON UN PALO, JAMES, JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!— violet grito como si su vida se le fuera en ello y cada ves que pronunciaba el nombre da james el otro bajaba la varita.

— ¡CANUTO VAJA LA VARITA AHORA!— grito james desde la escalera, la cual bajaba de 4 en 4 corriendo— violet ¿estas bien? — Le pregunto al llegar al lado de ella a lo que ésta asintió— disculpa a canuto. Es que es peligroso que estés aquí y sin el uniforme del colegio….

— No pasa nada, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa cosa?—pregunto violet señalando la varita.

— varita, ese "palo" como tu le dices se llama varita, es lo que utilizamos los magos para canalizar nuestra magia— le respondió james mostrándole su varita, a lo que violet sonrió.

—me podrías mostrar como haces para…

—mjm…— sirius les llamo la atención a los chicos— no se si se dieron cuenta que estoy aquí, bien ahora alguien me explica que esta pasando.

— lo que pasa canuto es que— james le iba a explicar lo sucedido pero se vio interrumpido por violet.

— Mi nombre es violet y necesito ver a un tal dombuldore sin dejar de mencionar a alguien que me cure— dijo mostrándole las heridas al chico, que pareció no gustarles mucho por la cara que puso—no doy más— la chica hizo una mueca de dolor, y luego recordó que no sabia con quien hablaba.— Ah y me apellido wilkins. ¿Y tú? No creo que "canuto" sea tu nombre….

—jeje, no ese es mi apodo de merodeador—y le sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora, le mostraba todos los impecables dientes blancos.

— ¿apodo de merodeador?, OK, entiendo, algo…—dijo violet poniendo una cara que demostraba que no había entendido casi nada.

—jajaja—cara que al chico le causo gracia— como te iba diciendo ese es mi apodo, como el de james es cornamenta.

—ahh, ¿eso quiere decir que tu también te conviertes en animal?, porque supongo que lo de cornamenta debe ser por el lindo ciervo del bosque…—la cara de canuto fue un todo un poema, por lo que james decidió contestar por él.

—si, canuto se convierte en un perro, somos animagos ilegales, por lo tanto no debes decir nada.

— palabra, palabrita a que no digo nada. Os lo juro solemnemente. Auch!— esto lo dijo asiendo una pose melodramática, que hizo que doblara la espalda y viera las estrellas. — estoy bien, solo una mala pose. — se apresuro a decir violet al ver las intenciones de su nuevo amigo de sostenerla en brazos.

— James, le has contado nuestro segundo secreto más importante, a esta desconocida. —dijo el morocho luego de asegurarse con la vista (sin demostrarlo) como se encontraba la chica, aunque por lo que veía, no era nada grave.

— si ella confió en mi, yo confío en ella. —ante esto violet se le echo arriba a james en un abrazo, y se echo a llorar.

— gracias, sos lo único que me queda, el único en quien puedo confiar.

— en mi, en sirius, en remus y en peter.

— ¿Sirius?, ¿Remus?, ¿Peter?—pregunto violet contrariada.

— yo soy Sirius, Sirius Black. Peter Petigrwe y Remus Lupin son los otros dos merodeadores, puedes confiar en nosotros, por mi parte yo ya confío en ti, si cornamenta lo hace yo igual— luego de decir esto hizo otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, que casi desmayan a violet, cosa que ninguno de los merodeadores se dio cuenta.

— Canuto tenemos que llevarla con el director, ¿me acompañas?—dijo james dándose cuenta del estado de la chica, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— ¡NO!— ante el grito de violet, sirius y james la miraron sin comprender el porque, luego sirius pensó que no confiaba en el, después de todo no le había dado un buen recibimiento.

— esta bien, ve con ella james, ten cuidado con Filch. —dijo un poco resentido sirius. Esto no se le paso por alto a la chica por lo que se apresuro a explicarse.

— no, si alguno de ustedes va tendrán que contarle como es que me encontraron, tendrán que decirle que estaban haciendo en el bosque de noche, y como salieron vivos por lo que tendrán que decirle lo de los animagos, y no van a descubrirlos por mi culpa, no señor.— y se cruzó de brazos tipo nena chica. Los chicos la quedaron viendo con la boca semiabierta— sino cierran la boca les van a entrar moscas. — ante esto los chicos serraron sus boca, pero la seguían viendo con los ojos fuera de orbita.— lo mismo con los ojos, se les van a salir…así esta mejor.— les dijo en cuanto su cara se torno más o menos normal.

— ¿me estas diciendo que apareciste en un bosque, lastimada, sin saber donde estas, ni con quienes y te estas preocupando porque nos descubran sin siquiera conocernos?—pregunto sirius desconcertado.

—eeeh… ¿si? — Dijo violet poniendo cara de niña buena. — ¿se puede saber que les pasa?—preguntó violet al ver la cara de los chicos.

— Es que no entendemos —dijo james por los dos.

— ¿Me llevan a el castillo donde supuestamente esta ese tal dombuldore quien no tengo idea de quien es?, solo tengo una nota que me indica que acuda a el— sirius y james asintieron la llevaron en sillita **(n/a: un brazo en el hombro de james y otro en el de sirius, y una pierna sostenida por c/uno.)**

….

Una vez dentro del castillo a james se le ocurrió una idea— ¿canuto, y si le decimos que la encontramos en el lago camino a la casa de Hagrid?— ante esto el morocho asintió emocionado.

—he dicho que no, los castigaran.

—un castigo más, uno menos, la dirección me la se casi de memoria — sirius viendo que iba a preguntar que pasaría con james agrego—el también, no te olvides que somos merodeadores.

Cuando una violet iba a replicar una voz les habló desde atrás.

— Eso no lo dudo, los veo cada semana — el hombre reparo en que cargaban a una chica — ¿podrían bajar a esa alumna?

—primero, no soy una alumna, segundo salvo que sea un tal dombuldore, no pienso hablar más con usted — violet le hablo de espalda. Sirius y james quedaron impresionados ante la actitud de la chica.

— Yo soy Albus dombuldore, y si usted no es una alumna me gustaría saber que hace aquí. — ni bien termino de decir esto violet se bajo de un salto de la "sillita" esto le provocó un dolor por todo el cuerpo.

— yo lo siento, no debo confiar en nadie, auch, excepto en usted— cuando termino de decir esto se dio la vuelta, y al ver la cara de los chicos agregó rápidamente — y en sirius y james. — lo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta fue que el director había palidecido.

— A mi despacho enseguida, clara te convertiré la ropa en uniforme para que no sospechen nada— los chicos miraron sin entender a violet, esta solo les hizo un gesto de que le quitaran importancia.

….

Llegaron a una gárgola —cucarachas con meta—la estatua se corrió y dejo paso a unas escaleras. Violet iba subiendo pero no podía, así que a los cuatro escalones sirius la tomó en brazos. Cuando llegaron sirius no la soltó hasta que el director le proporciono un cómodo sillón para que se sentase. Y cuando la dejó noto que su manga izquierda estaba roja. —enseguida vuelvo, quédense aquí. —continuó diciendo el director

— Levántate —le ordeno a violet. esta lo hizo sin rechistar, como tampoco lo había hecho cuando le había sacado la camisa y la había dejado en sostén, había notado en su orden preocupación.— ¿cuántos _cruccios_ recibiste?¿por qué no nos has dicho nada?, como para poder caminar…—murmuro sirius ¿un tanto enojado?.

—sirius no te lo tomes personal, tú no eres ella. — advirtió james. Enseguida rompió su camisa y empezó a detener la hemorragia— deberían enseñar como cerrar heridas— en eso entro el profesor y al ver la escena se sorprendió.

— ¿se puede saber porque esta semidesnuda? ¿Y que hacen esos dos en su espalda?— inquirió levantando las cejas, este ultimo comentario no le gusto para nada a violet, sin embargo ella no fue la que le respondió.

— ¿acaso necesita aumento en los lentes? Esta sangrando—le mostró la espalda de violet. — le han aplicado varios cruciatus. —Dombuldore se quedó estático— ¿puede hacer algo o se va a quedar ahí parado?— le gritó sirius colérico.

—señor black respéteme soy su director— y con un hechizo no verbal le curo la herida— poppy te curará mejor más tarde, lo siento, esto es más importante— agrego al ver la cara desilusión de la chica cuando le comunicaba que debería esperar.

—bueno creo que deberías saber que ya me e enterado de todo—dijo enseguida dombuldore— Lo siento clara, yo quería mucho a tus padres, sobre todo a tu madre era como una hija para mi, cuando ella se peleó con tu tío, se vino a vivir conmigo, yo soy casi como tu abuelo.— ante esta declaración los merodeadores se sorprendieron.

—momento, ¿como que te llamas clara?—inquirió sirius un tanto desconfiado— ¿y que ha pasado con tus padres?, ¿Cómo que es como tu abuelo?

—señor black, creo que usted y el señor potter deberían irse, mañana les comunicare el castigo…

—que castigo ni ocho cuartos, usted no los va a castigar porque sino fuera porque ellos hubiesen quebrantado sus preciadas reglas yo estaría tirada cerca de ese lago. Ellos me encontraron, cambiaron mi idioma y me trajeron ante usted, sino fuera por james y sirius, probablemente estaría muerta. Ah y otra cosa ellos se quedan aquí, es mi vida yo decido a quien se la cuento o no. Usted no es mi titiritero. —los chicos quedaron estupefactos al ver como había reaccionado y como le había hablado al director. En cambio a este no le impresiono en lo más mínimo.

— tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre, solo, que un poco peor. (Si es que eso puede ser posible)— le respondió el anciano divertido —se pueden quedar, será imposible convencerla….— explico a los merodeadores que quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como le hacia caso.— peso solo por esta vez.

— bien sirius, mi nombre creo que es clara violet wilkins gaunt, me hago llamar violet porque así me acostumbraron en mi casa, de chica me decían clara pero cuando mi padre me llamaban sabíamos si se refería a mi madre o a mi (ella se llamaba clara). Mis padres murieron, en realidad los mataron— una lagrima le caía por la mejilla, pero no de tristeza sino de odio, rabia e impotencia. — mi supuesto tío los a matado, vi como torturaban a mi padre y lo mataba diciendo algo parecido a avada kadabra, luego una leona plateada se apareció al lado mío y la seguí hasta el cuarto de mis padres luego escuche a mi madre decir que me amaba y que confiara en el, supongo que en dombuldore. Y la leona desapareció. ¡Ella había muerto! — ante esto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y james la abraso. Luego de un rato en que nadie dijo nada asimilando la información mientras violet se calmaba

—Hay una cosa que no entendí— dijo de repente sirius, james lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿es que acaso el chico no sabia callarse?— ¿como que no sabes como te llamas?—esta pregunta intereso mucho al director el sabia como se llamaba, pero no entendía porque ella no. Pero james no pudo sentir mas ganas de matar a su amigo, presentía que esa pregunta era un detonante para la chica, y, aunque el no lo supiera, no estaba tan equivocado.

—se que me llamo clara violet wilkins, pero no se si mi segundo apellido es gaunt o riddle, se que soy la descendiente de la descendiente de un tal Salazar, pero no se mi apellido, a mi tío—esto lo dijo con un odio en la voz que asusto a dombuldore— le llamaron tom riddle y se suponía que era el hermano de mi madre, sin embargo el la mato, se que me debería de llamar riddle, salvo que mi madre haya cambiado su apellido para esconderse y entonces…—violet había comprendido que sus padres se estaban ocultando de él, por eso su madre había cambiado su apellido, para cuidarla.—¡maldito, imbésil, ¿como pudo?, LO ODIO!— violet había explotado, los chicos se habían asustado ante tal reacción, que fue lo suficiente brusca para que se le abriese la herida. La cual el director volvió a serrar con un sutil movimiento de varita. — ¡le exijo una explicación ya! Dijo mirando al profesor seriamente. El cual no sabía como explicar las cosas delante de los dos estudiantes oficiales de howarts, pero para su suerte se vio interrumpido por sirius.

—tranquila pelirroja

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo me llamaste?— pregunto consternada la muchacha

—Pelirroja— sirius se asusto un poco por lo que le respondió los suficientemente bajo pero audible.

— ¡Quiero un espejo ya!—dombuldore le dio un espejo— ¡mi cabello! ¿Qué le paso? yo era rubia y…. ¡aaa! —se desmayó pero sirius y james fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para evitar que cayera al piso.

—chicos, déjenla en esa cama—la cual acababa de hacer aparecer— y váyanse a dormir, no están castigados, no le cuenten esto a nadie, yo llamare a poppy, dormirá aquí. Esta noche, la seleccionaremos para una casa. ¿Le han dicho a que casa pertenecen?—los chicos negaron— muy bien, ¿alguna mala influencia sobre las otras casas?—lo chicos negaron — ¿no?, ¿ni siquiera sobre los compañeros de slytherin?

—esas serpientes se lo tienen merecido—pero por la cara del director sirius tuvo que cambiar su discurso— pero no le hemos echo ninguna influencia, ni mala, ni buena. — Ante esto el profesor pareció quedar satisfecho. — Buenas noches— se despidieron los merodeadores al unísono.

—Buenas noches, creo que después de lo sucedido esta madrugada, pueden tomarse el día libre. Lo que si no salgan de su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Ni para ir a la enfermería, ni par venir aquí. —los chicos asintieron agradecidos.

—profesor, nos a ahorrado 4 excusas para los siguientes cuatro clases— dijo un muy feliz sirius de 14 años.


End file.
